


Just My Luck

by d20nysus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, Day At The Beach, First Kiss, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-sided pining, Pining, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Sharing secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d20nysus/pseuds/d20nysus
Summary: When it's time to part ways after a day at the beach, something won't let me leave you.There's just so much to talk about. And you're too wonderful to let go just now.So I decide I won't. The night's still young.And it's just my luck to be in love with you.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Just My Luck

You’re just so beautiful, aren’t you?

The sun’s reflecting its last light on your profile – tracing that sharp nose, the orange rays gently hugging the high cheeks and forehead.

In a way, I almost forget that you’re below me.

Something about that soft smile caught on your lips is making me think. The thought that maybe you don’t have to be below me, or below any other Ultimate.

Further down the beach, Kazuichi calls out to us: “You guys coming or not?” The nasal falsetto of his voice almost doesn’t reach us over the waves, but we hear it regardless. I answer him with a sign of my hand.

With a low sigh you stand up. A hand rises to your tie, unfastens it, and without you in my field of vision I’m forced to look at the sand between my toes.

“We might as well,” you say as you drop tie and dress shirt to the ground. “Before the water gets cold.”

Undressed down to only boxers, you tread your way toward the others – Teruteru’s already ogling at you, and Kazuichi is pretending not to. You turn around the moment you realize I’m not beside you.

Once again, I marvel at the now red light of the setting sun, the way it almost affectionately plays with your hair. You call out to me: “Nagito, are not getting in, too?”

I shrug and look away after stealing a last glance. “I don’t know if I should.” A faint laugh escapes me. “Me, having a beach party with you Ultimates? It’d be a shame if I ruined it for you all, Hajime.”

Your eye-roll doesn’t escape me. I ignore it. “Cut it out,” you say.

Again, I shrug.

“Hey.” You walked up to me again while I was studying the seashells. A hand of yours holds out for me. “Join us. I’m not an Ultimate, either.”

Can I say no to you? Me and you, we both know the answer to that all too well.

With no further objections, I stand up and join our classmates, past Mahiru’s disgusted look and Nekomaru’s offer of some shifty beer. Then, I take off my coat.

The sun is almost gone by now, but the moonlight suits you well, too. And the water’s still warm.

Earlier, we were the first two people at the beach – you followed me after work, and sat down next to me.

No words were exchanged until the others joined.

And it turns out we’d also be that last two at the beach as well. Byakuya made sure that the few drunk ones got back safely, with Fuyuhiko and Peko as his unlucky vassals. He left us to our own devices, with nothing but a careful glance over the rim of his glasses.

“Maybe we should get going,” you say. We’re dressed again. The only proof that we didn’t sit here the entire evening is our wet hair. 

“Maybe we should,” I say, but I don’t really know if I want to.

Truthfully, you make me unsure of what I think, Hajime.

But in this moment, we’re both not being honest, so why should I tell you that? I’ve had my few moments of vulnerability with you already, and that’s that.

“What are you thinking about?” I ask instead.

“Nothing, really.” Your chin is resting on your knees. Your legs are pulled close to your chest, and you’re loosely hugging them. “”I just wonder – what’s behind the horizon, you think?”

“Water,” I say. I try to determine where exactly you’re looking, but I get the feeling that it’s nowhere in particular. “Surely land as well, very far back. Something to reach.” A sharp laugh escapes me as I add: “Something to be hopeful for!”

That thoughtful look in your eyes vanishes in an instant, and you stand up. “Let’s get back to the hotel.”

I follow suit.

Lately, there’ve been so many moments of silence between us two. That’s quite rare for us, huh? Normally, we somehow always end up arguing, or I talk and you look all horrified. I get that, though – I’m difficult to be around. I’m no stranger to being looked at like some kind of monster. Occasionally, even mirrors give me that stare, you know.

But it hasn’t been like that in a little while. You stopped looking at me like that, and I don’t know what to make of that.

I decide not to talk for now. Maybe to spare you, or maybe I just don’t feel the need to say anything.

We arrive at the hotel sooner rather than later. It’s after all not that far from the beach.

Our silence remains unbroken as you wait for me to get in my cottage. My keys are already out when I decide to speak up: “Let’s not part just yet, Hajime,” I say like it’s an offer, but it’s more of a plea, really.

“Nagito – what do you mean?”

“The night’s still young. And there’s still a few conversations to have, huh?” I crack a lopsided smile.

“You’re saying you want to come in?”

“Can’t get anything past you.” I raise my hands in defense, and add: “Yes, I do.”

I can see the gears turning in your head. Then, without a word, you unlock your door and hold it open for me.

You room’s empty for the most part, but that doesn’t surprise me. No matter how creative someone is, coming up with décor for the talentless reserve course student seems like a real challenge! Especially if that someone doing the decorating is Usami or Monokuma.

The floor is the most fitting place for me to sit. You, on the other hand, find your place on the couch.

“What did you want to talk about?” you ask. Back bent, arms resting upon your thighs, in a strained position. Your eyes are focused on a point behind my head. Makes sense that you can’t relax around me, huh?

“Oh, nothing in particular.” I just didn’t want to say goodbye, I add in thought.

You look at me like I’m a puzzle to solve. A few seconds pass.

“I get it if you want me to leave,” I offer to the silence. You shake your head.

“I’m the one who invited you in,” you say.

“Because you’re so polite and I asked if I could,” I say. “I really should leave, it’s late anyways.” I stand up. “Good night, Hajime.”

“Nagito,” you say. You stand up as well. As our eyes meet, you look away. Absentmindedly, you lick your lips and think of the right words. “The night’s still young, and we have things to talk about.”

You’re so clever, using my words against me. I shift my weight from the foot facing the door to the one facing you. As if that slight movement of mine’s a ‘Yes, I’ll stay,’ you sit down on the bed and pat the mattress next to you.

“I can’t,” I say. Really, if I sit down there, I’ll never leave.

“Come here before I change my mind,” you say. “I can still throw you out, you know.”

“The Ultimate Negotiator,” I say as I walk over to you with raised hands. You throw the pillow at me. “Ouch,” I laugh, and plop down beside you.

All the way leaned back on your elbows, you stare at the ceiling.

There’s barely any light in here, so I at least don’t have to deal with your pretty face and the thoughts that come every time I look at it. I’m still in your bed, though, and that comes with its own thoughts and feelings. I sit a bit straighter than usual.

“You seem to think I hate you,” you say, clearly enunciating every word. I laugh.

“Well, doesn’t everyone?” I decide that it’s lost effort to keep pretending I’m any kind of uncomfortable, and I let myself fall backwards, landing next to where you’re lying. We both stare at the ceiling, and I feel so alive. “I just assumed you do, too.”

“Why?” You turn to look at me, but if it weren’t for the rustling of the sheets I wouldn’t even have noticed that you moved.

As I think of an answer, I suddenly become painfully aware of a few sand grains stuck in the pit of my left knee. “I don’t know,” is what I come up with. “I just think you do.”

No answer from you, and I wonder if you even heard me.

“Well, do you hate me, Hajime?” I ask. It’s in a moment of weakness, I realize, but some part of me – a part that I don’t understand – needs to know.

It’s hope I feel as I look into your face. A waster hope, completely useless if it’s felt by someone normal like me. But regardless – I feel hope burning in my chest.

I didn’t even notice you inched closer to me. One moment I was busy with thought.

And the next I was busy with your lips on mine.

In romance stories, they always describe the first kiss in miniscule detail, but that’s not my experience at all. As soon as I realized we were kissing, it was over already. No notion of soft lips or butterflies.

Just you and me, intertwined for a moment.

You pull back and immediately stare at the ceiling again. Your shoulders are tensed up so much that it’s noticeable even under that dress shirt you’re wearing. Nervousness, probably. Regret, maybe.

Maybe, maybe.

“That didn’t answer my question,” I say after an eternal two seconds of silence. You groan and pull me in again.

This time the kiss lasts a bit longer, and I get to think about what’s happening. I have a few seconds to soak up the moment, the way your hand’s resting on my neck, the way your sheets smell.

It’s still not soft lips and butterflies, but it gets close. I mean, I knew I was in love with you before this, so I’m prepared for the wave of hope rushing over me. Hope, or whatever it is that comes after it – elation? Joy? So I welcome that feeling, and I thoroughly enjoy this little piece of you that you’ve offered me to its fullest.

I discover that lip dexterity is not only a thing, but is also a challenge when it comes to kissing – especially at this angle. We’re sort of awkwardly pressed together, and you seem to struggle with deciding when the kiss should be over. Your shoulders are still tense, but they relax under my touch when I place my hands on them.

When you pull back, I smile. You probably can’t see it in the dim light, though.

“Maybe I’m just insecure,” I admit to myself, and to you, too, I guess. “And that’s why I think you hate me.”

You scoff. “That’s it?”

The smile of mine widens to a grin as I begin to regret that I said that. “There’s so much I could’ve said, huh? And that’s what I chose – typically me.” A short bite of a laugh slips from me. “I’m sorry if I ruined the moment.”

It’s like the wind, the way you touch me – gently, you grab my cheek and turn my face to look at you. The moonlight lends enough cold shine to the room that I can vaguely make out your eyelashes fluttering shut as you press our foreheads together.

And you don’t say a thing, and that says it all.

How wonderful you are.

“Your turn,” I say. At first I think you might’ve fallen asleep, but I hear the soft “Huh?” you give me. I elaborate: “I’ve told you a secret, so it’s only fair you tell me one as well.”

You grunt and slide down to plant your face in the crook of my neck. “You being insecure is hardly a secret, Nagito.”

“Fair,” I laugh, and it occurs to me that that might’ve been obvious to anyone but me. You chuckle, and it’s a wonderful sound, and a wonderful moment altogether. I say: “I’d still love to learn more about you, though. If you don’t mind sharing.”

A heavy breath you take, giving you time to think – then: “I knew I definitely wasn’t into girls when I saw Mikan fall down during that buffet.” You bury your nose closer into the folds of my shirt, and I shudder. “Good enough secret?”

“Talking that way about a fellow classmate,” I say and make a tsk-tsk noise with my tongue. “Not cool, Hajime.”

“Shut up,” you say. It sounds like sleep talk though – slightly reminiscent of Chiaki’s tone. You press your fingers into my back, drawing circles into the fabric of my clothes.

“Hajime,” I say in a whisper. “We should get some sleep.”

You sit up. “Are you leaving?” I laugh. Now that you’re off of me, I can finally take off my coat.

“Why would I leave?” I say, and you let out a relieved sigh. I cock my head. “I didn’t know you liked me that much that you’d want me to stay, though.”

“I kissed you,” you say and walk over to the dresser in the back of the room.

“Still,” I say with a grin. “I feel honored! Hajime Hinata is in love with me.”

“Let’s not go that far,” you say. “Do you want a shirt to sleep in?” You’ve changed into some pajama pants by now.

I shrug as I pull off my jeans. “It’s a hot night. Besides, you’ll keep me warm, right?”

Your last action of the evening is closing the blinds. In the dark, you pull me close. Your nose once again finds the crook of my neck as you cuddle into my back. “Good night, Nagito.”

“Good night, Hajime.”

I awake, and the first thing I say is: “God, you’re beautiful.”

The sun is peeking through the gaps in the blinds, exploring the edge of your figure as you button up your shirt. Total déjà vu of yesterday, honestly.

You scoff, roll your eyes, and shoot me a glance from the side. “Good morning to you too, Nagito.” After walking over, you sit down next to where I’m lying, and give me a shaky kiss on the nose.

“Good morning,” I say and get up. We lean against each other, me still half asleep. I just listen to your breathing.

“Too late,” you answer, and close the last button. “You chose your first words of the day already.”

“What time is it?” I ask, ignoring you. There’s no clock in the cottage, but surely I would’ve woken up if the morning announcement had already played, right?

“We still have time,” you say. Your lids are closed as you rest against me. “It’s not 7 yet.”

I wrap my arms around your waist. “And Byakuya will probably forgive us if we’re a little late for breakfast.” I close my eyes as well.

“Him maybe, but Monokuma will be mad if we’re late on this assignment.”

Without answering you, I pull on your waist and fall back on the bed. All the air exits your lungs at once as you land on me, and you make an ‘oof’ sound. My left hand strokes your head gently, or at least in what I believe would be considered a gentle touch. I don’t have much experience being soft.

That’ll change soon, hopefully. If it’s what you want, I’ll be as gentle as the feeling of a nice wool sweater, or a feather. In turn, you just have to stay in my arms a little longer.

“You know, I can’t make you more confident,” you say; like it’s nothing more than an unfinished thought, you let it sit in the air for a second as you think about what to say. Then you raise your head a bit to look at me, and add: “But I want to see you get better.” You reach to kiss me, and it’s still nothing but clumsy and unsure.

I sigh after we part. “How could someone like you love scum like me?” A strand of your hair fits perfectly between my fingers.

You sigh right back. “See, that ‘scum’ and ‘human garbage’ stuff has got to stop. Like, now.”

“I guess it’s just my luck, then,” I say. “That you’re with me.”

A quiet chuckle and another kiss, and then you go back to laying on my chest for a little while longer. With closed eyes, you look like you’re truly at peace with this world.

After relishing in your beauty for a few minutes, my thoughts are interrupted by the morning announcement, and you get up with a groan. “I’ll put some pants on,” you say and leave.

I pick up my clothes from where I threw them yesterday. They smell a bit musty, but I don’t care. Then I remember something.

“You only told me half of the story yesterday,” I say. You look over from the dresser.

“What do you mean?”

It’s a faint smile I feel coming on, but it’s not a sly or devious one. “You told me how you knew you didn’t like girls, but that’s just the half of it.” I slide the jeans over my hips, chain dangling. “How did you find out you were into guys?”

You think for a second as you fasten your tie. Then you come up to me and make yourself comfy on my lap as you study my face. “I guess it’s just always been there. The knowledge that I like men, I mean.” With a finger you brush an eye booger off my lashes. “It’s just been all about trying to ignore it since then.”

I don’t feel the need to comment. In some way I relate, and I think you can feel that silent agreement hanging between us.

“How did you know?” you ask, and turn your gaze to me again. The light catches in your eyes, making them glow golden-brown from the inside.

“Well,” I begin, but then stop. You look at me expectantly.

“I think you know already,” I say, and you kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> haven't finished sdr2 yet so might not be accurate at times lol. hope you enjoyed tho <3


End file.
